La ropa fue creada para quitarla
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Los Vongola deciden organizar una fiesta de disfraces para estrechar lazos con sus aliados ¿qué disfraz escogerá Lambo y cómo reaccionará Reborn al verle?. RebornLamboTYL. Lemmon.


.

Bueno, este fic lo hice poco tiempo antes de navidad como regalo a Florceleste (de LJ) ya que ella me tocó en el aisinfronteras de ese año. La verdad es que al principio no tenía ni idea de que escribir ni nada pero al final me quedo esto. A ella le gusto bastante, así que le pedi si podía subirlo también aquí y compartirlo con el resto de los fans de esta pareja, que honestamente, nunca pense que escribiría.  
>El promp o la idea original fue de Florceleste, yo sólo la escribí, la verdad es que ella me pidió que se ambientara en una fiesta de disfraces y yo me invente todo el parrafón que estan a punto de leer, así que no sé si para bien o para mal, me sirvió su idea y se lo agradezco porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que escribir sobre ellos jaja.<p>

**Fic dedicado a: **Florceleste

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino que es creación de Akira Amano. Yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ambos se encuentran en versión TYL, por lo que Lambo tendría quince años y Reborn unos veinticinco, aproximadamente. Alguna frase en italiano. Lemon  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes como principales, así que espero que no me hayan quedado muy OoC. E ignorar el título súper original que he puesto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de lo sucedido con Byakuran y las coronas fúnebres, el futuro volvió a ser un lugar tranquilo, bueno tranquilo para un grupo de mafiosos como los _Vongola_. Los lazos familiares se habían demostrado en esa guerra y la familia se había dado cuenta que no se encontraba tan sola como pensaba. Orgullosos del gran apoyo que habían recibido, los guardianes le pidieron al _Capofamiglia_ que organizase algo para demostrarles su agradecimiento. Después de mucho pensárselo, Tsuna decidió que aunque la reunión más cercana era navidad, no vendría nada mal hacerla un poco más divertida y hacer que sus aliados y "familiares" se disfrazasen.

En un principio, muchos se opusieron a esta idea, como los Varia o los Kokuyo, pero al final terminaron cediendo porque quisieran o no, el joven capo iba a hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

El tan esperado día había llegado y la mansión de los Vongola estaba hecha un caos. Aunque esto no fue una preocupación ya que a las pocas horas estarían todos reunidos y eso les hacía trabajar con más emoción a los guardianes, menos a algunos que sólo lo hacían por obligación o por puro aburrimiento, como en el caso del guardián del trueno. Cuando terminaron de arreglar la casa, a unas pocas horas de dar comienzo, cada uno se fue a su habitación a arreglarse.

Lambo llegó a su cuarto y se encerró en él. Se sentó en su cama, o más bien se lanzó en ella, y cerró sus ojos. La verdad es que no había pensado aún en el disfraz que llevaría, pero eso no le preocupaba, ya improvisaría algo cuando quedase sólo una hora, y sin saber en qué momento sucedió se quedo dormido. Tampoco supo qué soñó, sólo dormía plácidamente hasta que su cuerpo sintió algo frío y viscoso que recorría su camisa. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se observó el pecho para notar que estaba mojado, levantó su mirada para cruzarse con la del _Arcobaleno_ que sostenía una pequeña jarra.

—Ya era hora que te despertases

— ¡Reborn! ¿Pero qué...?

Pero antes de terminar de decir la frase, el mayor le tiró el resto de agua que aún tenía en la jarra. El joven Bobino observó sorprendido al _Arcobaleno_ de chupete amarillo. Pero pronto, su cara de sorpresa pasó a ser reemplazada por una que mezclaba diversión y picardía

— Reborn… no me lo puedo creer…

— ¿No te crees el qué, Vacaburra?

—Que me tire agua sólo para levantarme… ¿sabe? Eso lo hacen los niños, y usted ya está muy mayor para hacer esos jueguecitos~

—No digas tonterías, idiota, sólo lo hice porque es la manera más rápida de hacerlo. Esa era la única razón

El joven de pelo negro infló sus mejillas, dándole un toque infantil. Iba a replicarle al _Hitman_ su comportamiento, pero antes de hacerlo, una duda surgió en su cabeza. Una persona normal hubiese intentado resolverla por sí misma o básicamente hubiese pensado un poco y llegaría a la conclusión rápidamente, pero Lambo no era así y simplemente preguntó, eso era mucho más fácil que las otras dos opciones

—Reborn…

—…

El recién nombrado no contestó, sólo se quedo observándole desde su posición.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Por qué… ¿qué?

De verdad, no entendía lo más mínimo a qué se refería la pregunta del chico. Además seguramente era una duda estúpida y sin sentido, como la mayoría de las que tenía. Era un adolescente así que era normal tener preguntas que un mayor entendía como obvias, o al menos eso era lo que el ex-tutor del Décimo capo pensaba.

—Me refiero a que porqué me has intentado despertar, si aún no son las nueve, por lo que no es la hora de la cena aún…

— ¿La cena?

Reborn observó incrédulo al joven Bobino, no hablaba en serio ¿verdad? No podría haberse olvidado ni de la fecha en la que estaban y mucho menos de la fiesta que se tenía que dar en un par de horas ¿no? Él sabía que Lambo era idiota y olvidadizo, pero llegar a ese punto era demasiado hasta para él…

— ¿No lo habrás olvidado… cierto?

Le preguntó con la esperanza de que el otro le negase. Pero ante la cara de duda del joven, se dio cuenta que sus esperanzas no servían para nada porque el otro sí que lo había olvidado. Definitivamente, su estupidez no tenía competencia.

—_Sei uno stupido... questo è sicuro…_ (1)

—_Reborn!_ _Non essere così, e ancora non mi hanno risposto perché ho dovuto alzarmi se non è la cena... _(2)

—Lambo ¿qué día es hoy?

— ¿Hoy…? Pues… sábado…

Ante la mirada asesina del _Hitman_, entendió que no era el día lo que le preguntaba.

—Vale, vale… no me mates, _per favore…_ -decía asustado- haber… hoy es…

Antes de decir una tontería y jugarse la vida como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, cogió el móvil que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y observó el calendario

—Es 24… 24 de diciembre…

—Exacto… ¿Y? ¿Hoy era especial para los Vongola, por qué motivo?

—Pues… porque a la noche es Nochebuena… y…

Comenzó a mirar el techo intentando recordar el porqué era tan especial esa fecha. Y de repente, como un rayo, se le vino a la cabeza la respuesta. Se levantó de la cama y cogió al mayor por los hombros

— ¡Reborn! Esto es malo… dentro de dos horas comienza la fiesta, y no sé de qué disfrazarme… ¿qué voy a hacer?

El recién nombrado suspiró ante la "gran duda" que tenía el adolescente. Pero antes de responderle, el guardián del trueno le hizo honor a su elemento y como un trueno salió disparado de la habitación. Reborn sólo se sentó en la cama, mirando la puerta que el supuso, ya que no le había alcanzado a ver, que había atravesado el Bovino.

Pasaron diez minutos y nada. Suspiró y se puso a recorrer el cuarto con la mirada. Quince minutos y seguía sin aparecer. Siguió mirando el cuarto que tachaba como mal ordenado y con muchas cosas innecesarias. Veinticinco minutos y el joven no hacía acto de presencia. Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, pero se mantenía con un semblante calmado. Cuarenta minutos y aún nada, Reborn se estaba preguntando si Lambo había muerto en el camino, porque no podía ser que tardase tanto, si seguía en esa habitación esperándole, de seguro se la aprendería de memoria.

Ya cansado de esperar, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesarla, alguien le empujó hacia adentro y la cerró.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Lambo?

—El mismo… _Ti sembro okay? _(3)

Decía mientras daba una vuelta para hacer que su compañero le observase como iba vestido.

— ¿Qué se supone qué eres…?

—Soy Reborn~ un _Hitman_ que fue el tutor del Décimo capo de los Vongola… -decía divertido ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre del que él iba disfrazado

—Entre todos los disfraces del mundo… ¿tenías que ser yo? Y sobretodo… ¡¿Desde cuándo vestirse como yo es disfrazarse!

—La gente común se disfraza de mafiosos… aunque la verdad es que casi siempre se ponen bigote… ¿por qué no lleva bigote? Se vería gracioso…

—No quiero verme gracioso, y no me gustan los bigotes… además, mírate cómo vas vestido

Según el punto de vista de Reborn, Lambo estaba destrozando su imagen. Tenía los pantalones arremangados hasta por encima del tobillo; la camisa estaba mal abrochada, eso sin contar que los primeros botones no estaban ni abrochados y dejaba ver parte de su pecho; la corbata tenía un nudo hecho horriblemente mal, además de ser demasiado corta; y la chaqueta del traje estaba totalmente abierta. Lo único que tenía bien puesto era el gorro, aunque no es que fuese muy difícil ponerse uno.

— ¿Y por qué no llevas zapatos?

—Llevo zapatos…

—Esas son chanclas, no zapatos… _Mamma mia…_ ¿No pensaras salir así, verdad?

—Pues sí…

Reborn suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero antes de que le arruinasen su imagen, lo haría.

—Quítate la ropa…

—_Che ne dici!_ _Pervertito!_ (4)

— ¿Qué? Espera un momento, maldito crío, no pienses lo que no es… sólo voy a ayudar a que te vistas como una persona normal

—Ya… bueno…

Ante la mirada asesina de Reborn, tuvo que hacerle caso. El _Hitman _se sentó en la cama y él se posó frente a un espejo que tenía y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. No es que le importase que lo viesen así, pero sentir que todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran observados por el mayor, le ponía nervioso.

En realidad, aunque Lambo nunca lo hubiese admitido, admiraba a Reborn desde que era muy pequeño y es que el _Arcobaleno_ era alguien tan genial, desde su punto de vista, que le encantaría ser como él. Pero claro, Lambo no provenía de una gran _famiglia_ como los Vongola y sabía que el _Hitman_ nunca le prestaría atención y por eso había comenzado con todo eso de querer matarle y de que le odiaba, sólo para que Reborn le prestase atención. Aunque al principio no había servido de nada, él otro pasaba de él completamente o lo tomaba como un estorbo. Y desde que empezó a ser guardián del joven Vongola, empezó a existir para el _Arcobaleno_. Claro que Lambo siempre se mostraba de una manera juguetona y egocéntrica a su lado, porque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un niño de cinco años que por fin le prestaban atención. Y con los años no es que cambiase mucho. Hasta que no cumplió sus quince años su vida no cambió. Primero fue el hecho de que Reborn logró deshacerse de la maldición y volvió a ser mayor; luego vino el gran suceso, para Lambo, que el _Hitman_ comenzó a prestarle más atención, aunque su excusa era que sólo supervisaba su entrenamiento porque no podría existir un guardián Vongola tan desastroso como él, pero eso al joven de pelo negro no le importó, por fin se sentía reconocido. Y, por último, Lambo había descubierto algo extraño, para él, y era la necesidad de ser el centro de atención para Reborn, sentía que necesitaba ser lo único en lo que el mayor pensase…

El joven suspiró y miró avergonzado hacia un costado, de verdad que se sentía incómodo en esa situación. Mientras tanto, el _Arcobaleno_ observaba cada centímetro de la piel que lentamente iba quedándose sin ropa; analizaba todas y cada una de las facciones que estaba mirando y ¿para qué negarlo? Era bastante tentadora. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza ¿acaso era idiota o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo podía estar imaginándose cosas subidas de tono con un menor y sobre todo con Lambo? Suspiró y se levantó del que había sido su asiento para pararse al lado del chico de pelo negro que justo en ese momento se terminaba de quitar la última prenda del traje y sólo había quedado en bóxers.

—Si hubiese ido como estaba todos se hubiesen dado la vuelta para mirarme de lo bien que iba… -decía molesto Lambo

— _Si alguien se vuelve para mirar tu traje, es que no vas bien vestido _(5)

—Pues ¿sabes qué? _Nada más engreído que un tonto bien vestido_ (6). Esa frase fue creada expresamente para usted~

—Muy gracioso… vamos, ahora te enseñaré como ponerte un traje como Dios manda

Lambo observó como Reborn le ponía la camisa y se la abrochaba, dejando solamente el primer botón suelto

—Tienen que ir TODOS los botones abrochados, _bene?_

—_Bene…_ todos los botones abrochados…

Luego le puso la corbata atándola con un nudo bastante suave pero resistente

— ¿Has entendido como se hace el nudo? –se lo desató- ahora hazlo tú

Lambo repitió el proceso que segundos antes había visto y no le salió muy bien que digamos así que lo volvió a intentar y luego otra vez más hasta que a la quinta vez le salió y orgulloso miró al mayor quien asintió

—Ahora ponte los pantalones, y nada de remangártelos…

El chico mofó molesto pero hizo caso a Reborn. Tras haberse puesto los pantalones y el cinturón observó como el Hitman cogía su camisa y se la metía dentro de los pantalones

—La camisa va dentro, no fuera… y primero se pone ésta y por último el cinturón… pero bueno, te lo dejaré pasar… ahora ya puedes ponerte la chaqueta, aunque ¿sabes? Antes de ponerte la chaqueta, siempre va un pequeño chaleco bajo…

—Ya… pero es que si no me iba a morir de calor…

Lambo cogió la chaqueta y se la puso, luego volvió a ponerse el gorro en la cabeza y se puso bien los botones de los brazos.

—_Vedi? ora guardo bene... ma ancora lasciato le scarpe..._ (7)

—Dan igual los zapatos, ahora luzco súper guapo~ ahora ya parezco todo un mafioso hecho y derecho…

— _La ruana no hace al arriero, ni el vestido al caballero. _(8)

—Vale, vale… ya entendí…

Lambo comenzó a mirarse en el espejo y no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Reborn quien le observaba de arriba abajo. De un momento a otro sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos miraron hacia otro lado rápidamente. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno dijese nada. Reborn suspiró, no podía creer que estuviese en una situación en la que no sabía qué hacer, y además que todo fuese por culpa de un adolescente de quince años. Mientras tanto, Lambo se mordía el labio inferior intentando pensar en cualquier frase para romper la tensión que se estaba empezando a crear, la verdad es que esos instantes que el mayor le había prestado atención, fueron de lo mejor que le podría pasar y ¿para qué negarlo? Le había encantado… pero ¿él otro también lo había disfrutado?

Ambos miraron al suelo y de un momento a otro sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse ¿a quién iban a engañar? Estaban solos en la habitación y el resto de los residentes de la casa se encontraban haciendo cosas que a ellos les daba igual y no podían interrumpirlos, si pasaba algo en ese momento, se quedaría entre ellos y las cuatro paredes así qué ¿por qué estaban intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos? si nadie se enteraría de lo que sucediese en la habitación

Lambo perfectamente consciente de todo esto, ya no pudo aguantarlo más y se dio la vuelta para poder quedar frente al mayor. Le observó durante unos segundos y por fin rompió el silencio tan incómodo que comenzaba a hacerse presente

—Reborn~ ¿Sabe? Después de la lección de cómo ponerme un traje que me ha dado… me he quedado con la intriga de algo…

— ¿Intriga… de algo?

—Sí… bueno… usted ya ha visto como me he puesto yo el traje pero realmente usted ¿lo lleva bien puesto?

Reborn en un principio no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería el joven, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar lo que había insinuado. Pero en el momento en que vio como Lambo sonreía pícaramente, su mente hizo un clic y su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado. El joven de ojos verdes al ver la expresión del mayor entendió que si no había dicho nada era que le daba permiso para comenzar a comprobar que "tan bien puesto tenía el traje".

Primero acortó las distancias, quedándose prácticamente pegado a Reborn y con una de sus manos cogió la corbata del mayor y tiró de ella, haciendo que los pocos centímetros que les separaban fuesen casi nulos. Se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada, Lambo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta del _Hitman_. Cuando terminó de hacerlo

— ¿Sabe…? Debería comprarse un traje que no sea de _Kiton_ (9), ya que estos ponen los botones muy flojos y… -le quitó la chaqueta y se la tiró al suelo- es muy fácil de sacar~

—Te equivocas, Lambo…

Decía el mayor mientras cogía la chaqueta y de un rápido movimiento despojaba a Lambo de ella. Quién al no haber sentido siquiera el momento en el que Reborn había cogido su mano, la había hecho soltar su corbata y por consiguiente había aprovechado la posición para desposarle de la prenda, se había quedado sin palabras.

—Es un _Brioni_ (9), supongo que tú serás de los _Kiton_ ya que como has dicho… sus botones vienen bastante flojos

El pequeño se mordió el labio inferior pero la brillante deducción, bastante certera para su gusto, y su velocidad no le iban a detener y de un momento a otro, sin pensárselo, acortó la escasa distancia con un inexperto beso en los labios de Reborn. Más que un beso fue un roce de labios ya que Lambo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó, rompiéndolo demasiado rápido para gusto de ambos, pero claro, el _Arcobaleno_ no dejaría pasar la oportunidad que no sabía si se podría volver a repetir, y volvió a aprisionar los labios del menor con los suyos.

Al principio el beso fue sólo un roce, luego fueron cortos toques entre los labios para luego ya comenzar a dar besos más duraderos y así poder ir ya sintiendo como sabían los labios del otro. En todo este roce, Reborn aprovechó para quitarle la corbata y comenzar a desabrochar la camisa del menor, quién al sentir eso comenzó a ponerse nervioso y plantearse si de verdad era lo que quería y es que sentir las manos del _Arcobaleno_ en su torso le enloquecía. Cuando se logró deshacer de la camisa, que acabo tirada en el suelo junto a las chaquetas, cogió a Lambo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

El guardián del trueno puso una de sus manos en los hombros del mayor y la otra la utilizó para coger la corbata, nuevamente, sólo que esta vez tiro de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen aún más. Aprovechando la poca distancia que había hacia la cama, dio unos pasos hacia ella, haciendo que Reborn le siguiese, y luego se tiró en ella, dando como resultado que ambos terminasen sobre la cama, Lambo abajo y el _Hitman_ arriba, pero claro esto no cortó el beso que comenzó a intensificarse en el momento que el chico de ojos verdes abrió su boca dando paso a la lengua del mayor. Mientras el guardián del trueno sentía su boca invadida, y para qué negarlo: se sentía bien, comenzó una guerra de lenguas en el interior de las mismas, él aprovechó para quitarle la corbata y comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Pronto el beso se tuvo que interrumpir por la falta de aire, pero eso no les detendría.

Por fin la camisa de Reborn fue abierta completamente. Éste bajo al cuello de Lambo y comenzó a morder lenta y suavemente haciendo que el pequeño se mordiese el labio para no empezar a gemir por el contacto, pero claro, él no se detendría y logró quitarle la camisa al mayor que ahora comenzaba a bajar por su torso, besando delicadamente cada una de las partes que aparecían en su camino. Cuando llego al pecho, se detuvo y después de unos segundos de pensárselo, ya que era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedería como siguiesen así, levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de Lambo y no pudo evitarlo, verle con esos ojos que pedían más a pesar de verse tan inocentes, hizo que mandase a tomar por saco a su cordura y comenzara primero a besar y luego a lamerle los pezones mientras su mano recorría el resto del torso.

Lambo, al sentir éste rozamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera y empezar a dar cortos gemidos de placer. Una de sus manos acabó en el hombro de Reborn dónde comenzó a presionar sin mucha fuerza para intentar hacer que no se le escapen tantos suspiros y con la otra recorría la espalda del mayor. Cuando el guardián del trueno comenzó a sentir que ya no podría aguantarse más, el _Arcobaleno_ dejo de "torturarle" y siguió recorriendo con sus labios el resto del tronco del joven, hasta llegar a su ombligo donde posó unos besos. Luego volvió a subir a donde estaban sus labios y, para su sorpresa, Lambo dejo de tocar su espalda y esa mano la puso en su nuca para así poder acercarlo a su rostro y comenzar a besarse intensamente otra vez.

Reborn rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y haciendo un poco de fuerza, hizo que los cuerpos acabasen pegados. Lambo se abrió de piernas y el_ Hitman_ aprovechó para acomodarse bien entre ellas. Poniendo su cadera entre éstas, bajo la mano que se encontraba en su cintura hasta una de las piernas para así cogerla y levantarla, haciendo que se empezase a crear un cierto rozamiento entre sus partes más íntimas. Ambos cortaron el beso para suspirar, ya no sólo por la falta de aire, sino también por lo que acababa de suceder. Reborn comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, empezando a hacer una serie de pequeñas embestidas que les hacía a los dos suspirar y a Lambo empezar a gemir. Pronto ese "inocente" acto comenzó a hacer que ambos se diesen cuenta de que en sus entrepiernas había algo que de un momento a otro comenzaría a reclamarles su atención.

Lambo bajo sus manos hasta el cinturón de Reborn y mientras volvía a besarle, comenzó a sacárselo. Ya logrado eso, con sus pies consiguió sacarle los zapatos. El Arcobaleno terminó de quitarse los pantalones y luego, repitiendo el acto que había hecho el guardián _Vongola _segundos antes, hizo que ambos acabasen sólo en ropa interior. Volvieron a cortar el beso y el _Hitman_ metió una de sus manos dentro de la única prenda que tenía el menor y empezó a masajearle el "bulto" que acababa de aparecer. Lambo comenzó a gemir notoriamente y agarró la mano libre del mayor, cogió tres dedos y se los metió en la boca comenzando así a lamerlos. Después de que estos ya estaban lo bastante llenos de saliva y su compañero presentaba una clara erección, aunque él no es que pudiese presumir de no tener nada, Reborn le quitó la última prenda que tenía puesta y tras ver que Lambo asentía, metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor que al sentir invadido su interior por primera vez dio un gemido de dolor. El Arcobaleno le dio un beso en la frente y sintió como él otro cogía fuertemente la sábana con sus manos y cerraba sus ojos. Comenzó a mover el dedo y pronto el chico de pelo negro se acostumbró. Metió el segundo dedo repitiendo la acción anterior y por fin el último. Tras mover los tres en círculos y notar como Lambo se había acostumbrado a ellos, se quitó su última prenda y despacio metió su miembro dentro del interior del chico que soltó las sábanas para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y empezar a dar fuertes gemidos al principio de dolor y pronto de placer.

Reborn al ver que ya se estaba acostumbrando, dio la primera embestida lentamente. El pequeño seguía gimiendo y pidiéndole que siguiese, y claro él no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a darle más, cada vez más rápidas. Ahora no sólo era el joven quien suspiraba de excitación, sino que el mayor también y cada vez las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas. Pronto los dos comenzaron a sentir que no aguantarían mucho y

—R-Reborn… me… m-me voy… a… a… correr…

Y tal y como lo dijo, el menor sintió un líquido sobre parte de su torso y piernas pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada, ahora también lo sintió en su interior y otra vez en sus piernas. Reborn salió de su interior de manera lenta y tras mirarse unos segundos, se abrazaron y se acostaron en la cama.

Lambo cogió el rostro de Reborn entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y éste le devolvió uno en la frente. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro mientras sentía el rápido latir del corazón de ambos. Los dos se sentían satisfechos y aún respiraban con dificultad pero no iban a negar lo bien que se lo habían pasado y definitivamente esto se iba a volver a repetir sin lugar a dudas. El guardián del trueno dejo de ocultar su rostro y observó al mayor que le devolvió la mirada. Fueron unos segundos los que Lambo pudo ver cómo el _Hitman_ sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con un toque en especial. El menor sonrió satisfecho y feliz. Se quedaron observándose durante unos segundos más y ninguno de los dos supo cuál de ellos había vuelto a romper la distancia entre ambos y comenzaron, otra vez, una pelea de lenguas dentro de sus bocas mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer todo el cuerpo de su compañero. Oh sí, esa sería una noche divertida para ellos y ¿la fiesta? Bueno, ninguno de los dos tenía por costumbre llegar a tiempo, y aún tenían muchas horas para aparecer, nadie iba a morirse por no verles llegar a tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Sei uno stupido... questo è sicuro…: Tú eres tonto… de eso no cabe duda…

2_ Reborn! Non essere così, e ancora non mi hanno risposto perché ho dovuto alzarmi se non è la cena...: ¡Reborn! No sea así, y aún no me has respondido porqué tenía que levantarme si aún no es la hora de la cena…

3_ Ti sembro okay?: ¿Me veo bien?

4_ Che ne dici! Pervertito!: ¿¡Qué dices! ¡Pervertido!

5_ Si alguien se vuelve para mirar tu traje, es que no vas bien vestido: Frase creada por George Bryan Brummel

6_ Nada más engreído que un tonto bien vestido: Esta frase tiene un autor anónimo

7_ Vedi? ora guardo bene... ma ancora lasciato le scarpe...: ¿Ves? ahora sí que luces bien... aunque aún te faltan los zapatos...

8_ La ruana no hace al arriero, ni el vestido al caballero: Esta frase también tiene un autor anónimo

9_ Kiton y Brioni: Son las marcas más caras de trajes que hay para hombres. Su precio oscila entre los 5800 y 6000 euros respectivamente. Pensé que ellos al ser de una _Famiglia_ como los _Vongola_, deberían usar trajes no sólo hechos a medida, sino también de marcas con clase y de bastante precio y creí que un Armani, que es la quinta marca más cara, no estaría a la altura y es muy típico.

.

.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mi me costo muchísimo hacerlo por la pareja tan rara pero vamos, a Florceleste le gusto y yo con eso ya me doy como feliz xD


End file.
